Rough Treatment
by AlyssaLies28
Summary: Keiko's got two thugs for boyfriends, but they're not giving her what she needs. Yusuke's more than a little freaked out. Good thing Kuwabara knows how to man up!


_Sex. It's what happens in relationships. And then it comes to the point where you just want that raw physical bump/grind. If only a threesome were this easy to organize in real life!_

When she'd first realized she loved Yusuke, the greased up punk he was, Keiko honestly hadn't thought about sex. Their eventual kids she'd thought about, but never how they'd go about making babies. She'd been a young girl at the time and the illusion of a family was so much realer than the actual concept.

When she came to the realization that she could in fact love two men simultaneously, sex still wasn't at the top of her mental list. No, her list mainly consisted of 'Does this make me a whore?' and 'My parents definitely aren't going to approve of _this_'. Two years into having an actual relationship with Yusuke and the entire time if felt like something was missing.

She'd been prepared to silently accept she was crazy and never bring up the empty feeling that constantly nagged her when Yusuke'd told her he felt the same way. Of course he informed her of this is the most outlandishly crude way possible.

~Threesome~

"Keiko, I don't think you're enough for me anymore. Not just with fucking! I mean with emotions and all that other crap. But now that you mention it, the fucking could stand some improvement."

Keiko paused in her reading. She pulled herself into a straighter sitting position and moved her feet from their place in Yusuke's lap. Without missing a beat Keiko shot back, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing."

Carefully, she marked her page and set her book on the end table next to the couch. Yusuke took on an offended look which was fueled even more by Keiko's nonchalant attitude.

"What're you talkin' 'bout! I'm awesome in bed!" Yusuke said defensively. "I-I'm a fucking _demon_ in bed!"

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Keiko couldn't help but laugh at Yusuke's turn of phrase. Immediately she felt bad for laughing when Yusuke pulled away with that hard look in his eyes. Ever since she could remember Yusuke would get that closed off angry way about him if he felt personally threatened. She hated that she was the one to make him clam up like he was now. Thinking back on the sentence it was kinda far fetch to think Yusuke could be that witty. No matter how much Keiko adored the man she loved, she'd come to the fact that he wasn't gifted in the smarts department.

Keiko sighed and scooched up closer to Yusuke, bumping hip to hip with him before worming her way under his arm and melting into his side. For a few tense moments Yusuke refused to look at her, but then he snorted and wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing her tight.

"Sorry about laughing. Just thought it was ironic you, a demon, would use that phrase."

"S'Okay. We gonna have a threesome now?" Yusuke asked bluntly, confusion swimming in his eyes. Keiko nodded into his neck.

"I don't think I can love another woman like I love you," admitted Yusuke. Keiko surged to her knees and gave a great whoop!

"Thank God! I was going to tell you the same thing! I'm too territorial to compete with some broad for man time," Keiko snickered at her choice of words. She was beginning to talk like Yusuke now. It was more sweet than mortifying like she expected.

"So we're just asking some random guy to, uh, date us?" Yusuke ventured. The thought of a stranger witnessing him on such an intimate level unnerved him. Maybe this wasn't what they needed he thought in a panic.

Keiko threw her head back and gave a laugh straight from her stomach. Yusuke smiled at hearing her mirth and pulled her back into his arms. She grinned in pure happiness. "We're asking Kuwabara of course!"

Yusuke froze at those words, arms tightening around Keiko. He stared into her eyes, his own flickering back and forth trying to see if she was serious. What he found was the truth that she'd known of his feelings for the ginger all along. God damned, Yusuke thought bringing Keiko in for a gentle kiss, this girl was a keeper. Keiko brought a hand up to hold his chin as she pulled away with a peaceful smile matching Yusuke's. Her smile quickly turned mischievous. Keiko squealed high pitched. She reared back to pounce on top of Yusuke, bringing him down to crash against the couch cushions in a searing kiss.

"Wait, wait," Yusuke said breathlessly, "Kuwabara needs to get his ass in gear and get over here!"

Keiko lend down for one last peck. "Agreed."

~Threesome~

Several months into their love triangle, Keiko was fully hit with the knowledge that she loved Kuwabara. Considering Kuwabara entered the relationship, or the triship as she'd dubbed it, in a very physical way, sex was first and foremost.

Now that she had exactly what she needed, she was able to realize what it was that she wanted. Going into a relationship with two street raised, demon smashing, punk ass fighters she was fully prepared, anticipating really, on their brute nature being expressed in the bedroom.

Nothing of the sort ever occurred. Kuwabara, the gentleman that he was, always caressed her with feather light touches. He'd kiss her softly, lay her down gently, and take her slowly. Then turn around and go head to head with Yusuke over who got to top who. Blood was shed. Bruises were formed.

The first few times were okay, all 'Aww, how sweet. Romantic and what not.' But Keiko was a woman, not some little girl that needed shielding from the harshness of reality. She wanted that roughness, wanted to share in the world her two men were a part of. All she got was a bit of biting from Yusuke, and even that'd stopped once he drew blood.

For months these feelings and needs brewed inside her before spilling over in a bout of frustration in the middle of a night of sex.

Keiko was propped up against Yusuke's chest with his arm snaked around to cup her breast. While Kuwabara sucked and lapped at her taught nipple, Yusuke trailed kisses up and down her exposed throat. Just as Kuwabara's large hand spanned across her stomach smoothly, Keiko jerked up right with a cry of "For the love of Fuck!" on her lips and more than a bit of surprising spirit energy backing up the punch she sent sailing into his jaw. Yusuke was so stunned at the sudden bout of violence he didn't even try to block the twin punch aimed for his nose.

"If you don't start roughening me up like the two of you do to each other, I'm going to lose my fucking mind!" Keiko growled. Kuwabara scooted closer to Yusuke by the headboard and rubbed at the angry mark already appearing along his jaw line. Both sat hunched out like young boys being chastised for a wrong they'd committed. That really was what was happening though.

"You know I don't hit girls," was all he said. Keiko threw her hands up in frustration. She jumped up from the bed and stormed around the room, so comfortable with Yusuke and Kuwabara she didn't even bother to cover her naked form.

"That's the problem!" Keiko yelled. She chocked back the tears she felt building in her throat and stinging her eyes. "I'm not some frail thing though! I want to be handled like I'm supposed to! I got two tough badass fighters shacked up with me and I can't even go around with a hickey! Stop treating me like a girl and start acting like I'm your woman!" This last part was said in a truly aching way that was only ruined by her stomping her foot like a child.

Hearing Yusuke's snicker, Keiko spun around on him with a growl. "I want to feel like I'm a part of this. Of _us_!"

Yusuke kicked up his chin in deviance.

"You're not strong like we are," Kuwabara said, trying to keep the peace, but only serving to pour a bottle of Grey Goose on the raging fire that was Keiko.

"Don't you feed me that 'men are naturally stronger than women' bullshit!" she snapped back.

Yusuke stared at Keiko, not blinking for several long seconds, before suddenly flying at her in a blur. The loud sound of shattering glass tinkled throughout the room. Three sets of heavy breathing were the only other sounds in the otherwise silent apartment.

Kuwabara had a death grip on Yusuke's elbow.

Keiko held Yusuke's wrist firmly in her hand. She stared furiously into Kuwabara's eyes.

Yusuke trembled from head to foot. His breath heaved in and outta him without really letting him breathe. He tightened his hand around Keiko's throat, digging his fingers into the muscles straining against him. Yusuke had Keiko halfway slung across the top of their dresser. She was pinned to the mirror behind it, spider web cracks fanning out around her. Blood dampened the back of her brown hair and slide down onto the hand clasped around her throat. The blood dribbled its way down Yusuke's outstretched arm to make its way to Kuwabara's white knuckled hand.

"Do you..," Yusuke panted, "Do you think you can handle this?" He reinforced his question by slamming her into the mirror again. The cracks around the mirror spread out more. Kuwabara hissed for Yusuke to stop. Keiko smirked into Yusuke's face, relaxing to drive home her answer.

"I think…I'm doing…just fine," she hoarsely said.

Yusuke stared into her eyes, seeing her struggling to prove herself. Flicking his gaze to see into Kuwabara's eyes in the many facets he'd created in the mirror he found a hard, determined look. Without another word Yusuke released his hold on Keiko and took off out the door, only pausing long enough the grab a pair of pants (Keiko's). Kuwabara only moved to Keiko's side when they both heard Yusuke slam the front door shut on his way out.

Kuwabara scooped Keiko up into his strong arms easily and brought her into the bathroom. He sat her on the sink counter and went about gathering wash cloths, gauze, and the likes to bandage Keiko's wounds. It wasn't often that Kuwabara was the one to fix Keiko up. In fact this had never happened before, so he was fumbling around trying to find everything.

Neither spoke for the longest time. Kuwabara just concentrated on picking the shards of glass out of Kieko's scalp and shoulder blades and stitching up the few gashed deep enough for concern. Keiko was numb to the entire process. All she could think about was how she'd driven Yusuke to walk out. She was beginning to think that she should have just kept her mouth shut and played to role of a pampered doll. At least then the three of them would still be together and relatively happy.

Keiko sighed. "I fucked this up, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara said distractedly, pulling the needle and thread up towards his face and biting off the excess. Keiko slumped in to herself in misery as Kuwabara dumped all the bloody supplies into the trash. Kuwabara turned back around and slid in between Keiko's spread thighs, taking delight in the fact that they were still both naked as he came flush against her. He could tell she was well aware of the fact too by the little tremor that went through her body.

"I'm glad that you said sumthin' though," he said dropping a kiss on her parted lips. Keiko kissed back and arched up, bringing her breasts closer to Kuwabara's body, silently begging to be touched. Her eyes opened with sadness as she became painfully aware of Yusuke's familiar presence being absent.

"But Yus-" Keiko was cut off by a rough kiss from Kuwabara. She tried to shake him off, needing to work out what Yusuke'd done, but Kuwabara captured her wrists pounding against his chest and squeezed them hard in one hand. With the other her pinched her cheeks under the jaw and pulled away from their heated lip lock.

"Yusuke needs to figure what he's doing. But I already know what I'm gonna do." Kuwabara ground his throbbing cock against Keiko. He was so deliciously close to being up inside her. Keiko arched to get him to nudge his way in. Instead Kuwabara swung her up and over his shoulder, carrying her back into the bedroom and tossing her onto the already disheveled bed.

She bounced once before she felt Kuwabara's weight pressing her down. She moaned and moved to spread her legs to let Kuwabara slip between them again. Kuwabara surged to his knees, towering over Keiko's small form, and stared down his nose with a calculating look. He reached down and flipped her over onto her stomach, pulling her back so she was balanced on her hands and knees. Keiko panted from the rough treatment, impatiently wiggling her hips. The muscles in her pelvic reign were spasming, muscle memory kicking in and remembering all the times Kuwabara'd moved inside her before.

Kuwabara held her hips in a bruising grip and thrust into her clenching cunt with one powerful surge. Keiko cried out and rocked back against him. In retaliation, he pushed her upper body down to the mattress so only her ass was stuck out in the air. His calloused hand spanned the from shoulder to shoulder, pressing down hard so as to keep up the merciless pace he'd started up. Between being pinned down and being pounded into by Kuwabara, Keiko barely had time to breath in between the throaty moans Kuwabara's thrusts tore from her. She slipped her legs farther apart, trying to get more and more of Kuwabara's impressive length inside of her. Kuwabara grunted from the extra sensation. He moved to bend one of Keiko's arms behind her.

At the new level of restraint, Keiko fell apart. Her mind blanked out as her body clamped around Kuwabara's manhood. She let out a low moan as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Kuwabara let go of her arm and reached around to help prolong her pleasure plateau by stroking at her clit, slickened by her arousal. Despite how roughly he was still going into her, he used only the ghost of a touch to tease out her orgasm.

By the time Keiko came down off her high, she could felt Kuwabara slumped over top of her. The weight enveloped her in warmth and though it was a bit much for her to bear she was reluctant to have Kuwabara move. The stickiness between her thighs brought a smile to her face. She teasingly swirled her hips back against him as she felt his limp cock still snug inside her.

"I wouldn't do that unless you what a round two before Yusuke wanders back," Kuwabara said softly as he nipped at her earlobe. A sigh that could only be called pure feminine satisfaction passed through Keiko's lips. She rolled onto her back under Kuwabara, his smaller self being dislodged in the process. Kuwabara settled himself propped over top of her, resting his head on the swell of her breast and she glided her hands up his muscled arms and around his shoulders.

"I see you two worked everything out. Since I missed it, guess we'll just have to start over from the beginning," Yusuke said as he crawled into bed with them, Keiko's jeans hung low on his hips and did nothing to hide the bulge of his erection. Keiko grinned as she felt Kuwabara's erection coming up to nudge at her entrance. She took the fact that Yusuke pinned both her hands down before he gave her a quick peck over one of her stitches as his way of an apology. Keiko let out a needy moan as he moved down to bite at her collar bone, while Kuwabara rubbed the palm of his hand against the curls at her groin, right over her clit.


End file.
